


谋杀上帝

by SssGeorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge
Summary: 前？杀手巴基×警官史蒂夫





	1. Chapter 1

世界被劈成两半，不断运作，于晨线处迎来光明，在昏线处落入黑暗。上帝的叹息化作惊雷，黑暗吞噬了蜿蜒的闪电，继续为蠕动的罪恶拉下伪装的帷幕。  
上帝，救不了堕落的人间。  
大雨将一切冲刷得干干净净，雨滴掉落在死者浑浊的眼珠上，像在击打着一块顽固的石头。“该死的”史蒂夫忍不住骂了一声。他又来晚了，在接到那个神秘的电话后。  
这是第5起命案了，是蓄意的谋杀，还是肆意的狂欢，犯罪学家们仍在争论不休。若是汉尼拔博士在场，他又会如何看待这场游戏呢？这是报复，是挑衅，是荒谬的正义。  
“死者托尔，今年38岁，为获得假释的强奸犯…”报告员的声音逐渐飘离出史蒂夫的脑海，他把目光聚焦在那张罪犯，噢不，如今是死者的照片上，平凡普通的脸，呆滞凝固的双眼。他的导师曾经说过，眼睛是一个人心灵的窗户，从眼睛可以窥见几分人的本性。这话确实不错，史蒂夫见过许多重刑犯的眼睛，没有一丝光明，里面是偏执与尖叫，黑暗与魔鬼，鲜血与罪恶。他们是行走于世间的魔鬼，他们的心里载着地狱。当法律无法制约逃离的魔鬼时，该祈求上帝怜悯的眼泪吗？  
“甜心，五号街有你的礼物”  
史蒂夫反复地听着电话录音，明明是人的声音，却冷漠得像西伯利亚的寒冰，没有一点起伏。但话语的内容却甜腻得像盛夏挂于枝头即将烂熟的浆果，这些话似乎出现在热恋的情人之间更为合适。粘人的伴侣会不经意地搂着自己的腰，在耳边呢喃着情话：  
“亲爱的，我给你准备了礼物”  
“亲爱的，你喜欢吗？”  
…  
但电话那边的低语引导他看见的不是转角处象征浪漫的玫瑰，也不是夜空中璀璨夺目的烟火，而是僵硬的尸体，无声的罪恶，与破碎的十字架。  
史蒂夫觉得自己就像提线木偶，被对方操纵着，踏入了未知的前方。。。


	2. Chapter 2

你觉得殉道者是怎样的存在，他们匍匐的身影，可曾得到上帝的垂眸？  
‘只要你们放了我，我什么都给你们。钱，房子，女人--’被绑在椅子上的男人被拿下口塞后迫不及待地说，肥胖的脸上浮着一层油汗，衬衣的领子被汗水浸得发黄，他对即将濒临的死亡毫不自知。待宰的猪羊为走出囚笼而高兴，却不知道下一秒会踏上电击台。  
九头蛇万岁。他的耳边传来一句低语。下一秒电流的兹拉声响起，男人在椅子上抽搐着，几秒后空气归于平静，只不过多了几分皮肉烤焦的味道，呆滞地聚集在房间久久不散。  
“死者为中年期男性，因遭电击而身亡，尸体表面存在淤痕，系生前受到捆绑所致，死者死亡时间大约在8月11日上午10点左右，尸体被发现前曾经被移动。至于进一步情况还需要解剖”山姆把尸检报告递给史蒂夫，说道，“老兄，你还是先回去休息吧。再怎么看凶手也不会出现，明天还有得忙呢”  
“可是…”  
“没有可是，我可不想看到你加班猝死”  
就这样史蒂夫被山姆推出了办公室。  
凌晨两点的街道空落落的，环卫工推着绿色的铁皮车在前面慢慢地走着，哐当哐当，轮子与地面的摩擦声回荡在黑夜中。  
现在的环卫工作也很辛苦呢，要工作这么久。不过史蒂夫的感慨很快就被环卫工掉落的白色手套打断了，他连忙跑去捡起递给那位工人  
“嘿，你掉东西了”  
“多谢”环卫工缓缓转过身，接过那双手套，声音沙哑得像腐朽的金属。史蒂夫发现直起身子的环卫工和他差不多高，但他还没来得及再说些什么，环卫工便推着车子继续前行，步伐似乎加快了许多。  
哐当哐当  
车中的黑色塑料袋偶尔变换着形状，发出稀拉的响声，痛苦迷茫的呻吟被掩盖在车轮声中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就真的很短，卡文了。我不知道巴基现在是否应该是一个变态杀手。我想把故事导向光明，但是一闭上眼睛就是黑暗了，怪我文笔渣写不好吧。也怕写了会OOC


End file.
